Her Turn to Give
by Nisshokuyami
Summary: One moonlit night. Two tears shed. Giver and taker. Loved and lover. Byakuya and Hisana [non angst]


**Pros: **_Her Turn to Give is an original story written by me and the events in this story all belong to my creative license. _

**Cons: **_I do not own Byakuya nor Hisana so please do not flame me for writing about them._

**Pairing: **_Byakuya and Hisana_

**Theme song for this story: **_First Love by Utada Hkaru_

* * *

_Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

* * *

**Her Turn to Give**

Byakuya's hand was lying down, loosely over the side of the futon as he slept soundly. When he slept the emotionless mask that had always been apparent faded and he seemed like the young man that he was. A soft, smiling at times, face and a curled up ball of a being yet the other being next to him was laying down, wide awake.

Moonlight danced into the bedroom rebounding off of the futon and casting a soft glow on the two beings. The wooded floor gleamed in the full moonlight and the scene looked like a dream. Nothing more then a dream, but Hisana was used to this. Her life for the past year had already been a dream. A mirage. An optical illusion, yet it had happened. Her, a Rukungai rat, had married Kuchiki Byakuya, the 28th head of the noble Kuchiki family.

Hisana sat up lightly, unable to rest. Her back rested against the wall and she curled up her exposed body into a fetal position, her legs crossed and her chin resting on her knees. Byakuya's body stirred slightly she winced, but he fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Hisana closed her eyes and dipped her head looking at the encased darkness between her arms and legs. _Why am I like this?_ She asked herself, _why am I such a…failure?_ She thought as a hot tear trickled down her cheek and landed on her bare belly button.

Then she sat her head up and reached down, with her fragile hand, to stroke the dark black hair that was sprawled across the back that was laying down, exposed, next to her.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya-sama?" she murmured aloud and then regretted it.

Byakuya was a fairly light sleeper.

She wasn't surprised when she felt him stir on the right hand side of her. The room usually felt like a private box to her. One of a sanctuary, but right now it felt like a cage. A cage that she couldn't not escape.

Byakuya's dark blue eyes fluttered open and the emotional and peaceful face that he had during his sleep swiftly disappeared and he uncurled his legs. Then he froze as he felt the hand on the back of his neck. Pleasure flooded his being and the back of his neck tingled as he realized that the soft touch was from his wife, Hisana.

He shifted his weight and turned around to face her. Her hand released and she looked down upon his face. He was a little surprised to find her sitting up, but smiled slightly nonetheless and she forced a small smile. Then a frown appeared on Byakuya's face as he saw a trace of a tear. He reached his hand up and lightly wiped the mark away. Hisana almost gasped a weak gasp, but kept it inside.

"Why were you shedding tears, Hisana?" Byakuya asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Byakuya-sama."

"Hisana…" Byakuya slightly breathed

"Hm?" She asked.

"What is it?" He sat up next to her and slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Hisana shifted her eyes.

"It is nothing for you to dwell on, Byakuya-sama"

Byakuya gazed at her right in the eye. Her black eyes clashing with his deep blue ones. His arm tightened around her and he pulled her closer.

"Any pain that you are feeling is my pain as well" He whispered, inches from her ear.

The blanket then slid off of his chest and dropped into his lap, revealing his toned mussels. Hisana's eyes actually lit up a little, but then dropped before Byakuya could notice.

"I was just wondering…Why I was such a….failure as a person…." She whispered in the moonlit room.

"You are not a failure, Hisana. Not in anyway. You may be more languish then other females, but you are an amazing person. How could you think that you are a failure when I have married you?"

Hisana's eyes broke the gaze again, but Byakuya's warm hand caught her chin and lifted it to his eyes.

"How could you think that when I have loved you so?" He asked.

Hisana felt a tear forming and closed her eyes to allow it to fall. Byakuya just watched, feeling useless that he could not do anything.

"It is because I have never returned the love you have given me, Byakuya-sama"

Byakuya's eyes grew slightly wide, but she ignored them.

"You have cared for me protected me and loved me more then anything, yet I have never done anything to help you or love you. You have been the giver, Byakuya-sama, and I have been the taker. I have stolen everything you have from you and I can do nothing…"

Byakuya's eyes resided and he gazed at her.

"You have given me more then any one man could ask for. You have given me more then you would think, Hisana. You have given me love. Something that I have not had in many years. You have made me feel human. You have made me feel…wanted." He said to her.

This time her eyes grew wide, but then returned to a normal sorrowful look.

"I have not given you anything, Byakuya-sama. No matter how many times you deny it, I have never given you love like you have given me. I have never said "I love you" to you before, yet I hear it constantly from you…"

Byakuya opened his mouth then closed it. His wife was right. She had never said 'I love you' to him.

"Hisana, it is never too late…"

He leaned in closer to her.

"It is never too late to say I love you…"

She looked into his eyes as their foreheads nearly touched. She smiled weakly.

"I love you, Byakuya-sama" she said in her soft voice and leaned in the rest of the way.

Byakuya was slightly shocked by her action because he was usually the one giving the kiss, but now it was her turn.

Her turn to surrender the barrier of her closed lips to allow him to enter her. Her turn to be the first to pull him in tighter to feel the warmth of his chest against her torso. Her turn to slightly push him back onto the bed from their position. Her turn to run her hand down his body. Her turn to keep coming for more and more of him. Her turn to be the one to trifle with the smooth blankets the most. Her turn to be aggressive. Her turn to give.

_

* * *

_

_Saigo no kisu wa ka ba tabako no flavor ga shita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori_

* * *

**Ending Notes: **_I enjoyed writing this, actually. It was some random impulse, but it came out quite nicely. Wasn't angst, but wasn't a fluff either. It was my style. I tend to right seriously and this expressed just that. These are my feelings for this couple. This is the couple that I feel most connected with for my own reasons. Anyway, please review ._

**Sneak peek: **_nothing on this round sorry guys._

_Bye-bye._


End file.
